Edurne
| instrument = Vocals | occupation = Singer, actress, tv presenter, model | genre = Pop, rock, electrorock, dance | years_active = 2006–present | label = Sony BMG | associated_acts = Monica Naranjo, Soraya Arnelas, P!nk, Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson | website = | notable_instruments = }} Edurne García Almagro (born 22 December 1985), known professionally as Edurne, is a Spanish pop singer, actress and TV presenter. She rose to fame in late 2005 when she auditioned for the talent television show Operación Triunfo on Telecinco. Edurne embarked on a music career with Sony Music and released her first studio album Edurne (2006) which saw the release of three successful singles, the lead single from the album Despierta debuted at number five on the Spanish charts. "Amores Dormidos" and "Te Falta Veneno" (soundtrack for Spanish telenovela Yo Soy Bea, Telecinco) both peaked within the Top 20 of the Spanish charts. 2007 saw the release of Edurne's second studio album Ilusión, which produced two singles, the first being "Ven Por Mí" which went straight to Top 20 on Spanish iTunes charts. Edurne released her third album Première on 4 June 2008, with lead single "Un Poco de Amor", Spanish version of Queen's song "Somebody to Love". "Sigo Enamorada de Ti" ("Hopelessly Devoted To You") and "Tú serás para mí" ("You're The One That I Want"), both Spanish versions of the Grease: The Original Soundtrack from the Motion Picture soundtrack, were the following singles. The reason for this musicals tribute was that Edurne was playing Sandy in Grease, El musical de tu vida from 2007 to 2013. 2010 saw the release of Edurne's fourth studio album Nueva Piel, which produced two singles "Soy Como Soy" and "Oigo Mi Corazón", both achieved moderate success on the Spanish charts. This year, Edurne joined the cast of ¡Más Que Baile!, the Spanish version of Strictly Come Dancing, where she took the second place in the final. Edurne released her fifth studio album Climax on 24 September 2013, with lead single "Pretty Boy", which went straight to number thirty-three on Del 40 al 1 chart, hits list on the most important Spanish radio Los 40 Principales. "Pankiller" was selected like the second single and the music video became popular very fast in the social networks because of the comparisons with United States popstars Rihanna, Lady Gaga and Madonna. This year, Edurne joined the cast of Your Face Sounds Familiar, a Spanish show where celebrities impersonate singers for charity, where she also was proclaimed winner with the 60% of popular votes with her Christina Aguilera impersonation and her song Hurt in the show final. During her music career Edurne has earned one 40 Principales Award nomination. Unofficial Eurovision Song Contest She participated in the first edition of Mira quién va a Eurovisión, the national selection of in the Unofficial Eurovision Song Contest and won gaining 20 points in total, 8 from the Spanish Jury and 12 from the Other Jury, by a margin of 1 point. So that means that she will participate in the first edition of the Unofficial Eurovision Song Contest.